


Dukats wife

by cool_ha_ha



Series: Dukat and Meru [6]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Cardassian Anatomy, Dominance, F/M, Interspecies Awkwardness, Mating Cycles/In Heat, off screen sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:22:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23174602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cool_ha_ha/pseuds/cool_ha_ha
Summary: Dukats wife calls him home. Meru has a few days to do whatever she likes. T is also looking to take advantage.
Relationships: Dukat/Kira Meru, Dukats/ his wife
Series: Dukat and Meru [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1661953





	1. see ya in three days

**Author's Note:**

> D- Dukat  
> M- Meru  
> T- T  
> W- Wife

M: Bullshit, you're leaving!  
D is still packing up his last bits and pieces  
D: I'll be back in a few days  
M: How do you even still have a wife at this point? Does she know about me?  
D: Obviously, and since you don't want kids ..  
M: I have kids!  
D: Had  
M is furious. D tries to kiss her goodbye and she swiftly dodges it.  
D: See ya soon  
D nods at T and takes his leave. As soon as the door shuts. T starts laughing.  
M: Shut up  
T: Getting jealous of his actual wife.  
M: Does he do this to all his “pets”  
T: Depends if they're still alive about this time of year  
M: What do you mean?  
T: She's in heat. They’ll be on their 6th kid after tonight.  
M: Did you say 6th?  
T: Yup.  
M sits down in shock.  
M: How did my predecessors deal with this?  
T: Either fucked someone else while he's away or wait patiently.  
M: Cheat on him or suffer?  
T: You're a comfort girl. The only reason no other guy has asked for you is because you belong to him-   
M: I'm just an object?  
T: PET! But he's not here  
M needs a minute.   
M: So I can go do whatever I want?  
T: Consider it a vacation. As long as you're here when he gets back …  
M: He’ll be none the wiser  
T holds up some keys and grins  
T: You wanna go driving?

It's a matter of minutes before M finds herself at the helm of a Cardassian shuttle. T is showing her how to drive and she's loving every second of the experience. He on the other hand is holding on for dear life.


	2. The wife

Meanwhile on Cardassia prime  
D: Honey, I'm home.  
Her sweet scent catches him before he's even put his bags down. The halls are empty. Silent. He follows the aroma to her room. Make sense in retrospect.   
W: Where the hell have you been?  
D: I cant beam from planet to planet  
W: You're the gul, does that mean nothing?  
W is laid out in bed under a thin sheet. Her hair is a mess and her voice is salty.  
D: Where are the kids?  
W: Oh now you care?  
D: You are always my first priority  
D crawls onto the bed  
W: I know you better than your Bajoran whores. I can hear when you're lying  
D can hear her screaming for an argument  
D: I can always go back-  
W: Do I remind you of your obligations?  
D: You drag me from my work, and you accuse me of failing the state?  
W sits up. He eyes dark. Her ridges flush black.  
W: Accusation? Pft, you were guilty before you were put on trial  
D: That's how Cardassian I am. I would put work ahead of my beautiful Cardassian bride, while she's suffering.  
W growls. D’s teeth show. The scene is borderline klingon.  
W: Put me out of my misery you hack.  
D basically pounces on W. His teeth automatically make forceful contact with her neck. She screams through her teeth and rolls him over  
W: You still smell like her  
D: Good.   
W basically tears his clothes off. He rolls her back over and pins her down.  
D: Tell me you don't trust me  
W: you don't need reminding  
W can feel him evert.   
W: you're thinking of her  
D: l'm thinking of your mouth  
W: liar!  
She's basically dripping.

Meanwhile in the shuttle. M has had her fun and T is trying really hard to show her how the cardassian computer works.  
T: Wrong button!  
Red lights flash. T throws himself forward and presses buttons until it stops.  
M: Sorry  
T: Don't, you did well up until that  
M: I’m guessing the last ‘pet’ wanted to fly a ship?  
T: A lot of them actually  
M: Any other activities you can recommend?  
T: Outside of sleeping with other Cardassians, I can only think of the holosuite  
M: Did you ever ..  
T: A few times. I spend more time with his pets than he does.  
M: What if you get caught?  
T: What if I get caught? You're comfort girls. I'm a high ranking Cardassian officer. My word against yours  
M: Seems unfair  
T: Best you can hope for is an argument with him if you catch my drift  
M cowers.  
M: You don’t think of me that way?  
T: What’s that thing D says .. “ I won't make a move ..”  
M: “until you do”  
T puts his hands behind his head. M turns to the view screen

Meanwhile. D and W are bruised and battered. Scratch marks along the walls and bite marks along their necks and chests  
W: Missed me then?  
D: Of course  
W: Six doesn't phase you?  
D: Why would it. I run an empire. You have the difficult job of raising our family. I don't envy you  
W: Hows M?  
D: She’s nice. She doesn't bite very hard.  
W: Shame.  
D: Exactly what I was thinking.  
W climbs back on top of him.  
W: You know how little I trust you-  
D: Thank you  
W: -but I swear, if she bares you children  
W puts some pressure on his throat  
W: Six will become zero.  
D chokes a little  
D: She’s been there, done that, no chance of it happening  
W lets go of his windpipe  
W: That's what I like to hear. Now.. about that round 2?  
D: Can you at least heal the wounds from round 1?  
W: Where's the fun in starting over when the game has already begun.


	3. autopilot

Elsewhere.  
M and T have left autopilot on. They play the Bajoran card game and T is getting frustrated.  
T: How long til we're back  
M: Nearly 2 hours yet  
T throws his cards down  
T: I quit. You win  
M: You are a sore loser  
T: You're a bad teacher  
M: Don't get your dick in a twist  
T: That word didn’t translate  
M: Never mind  
T: No. I'm getting sick of these insults and you never tell me what is it you've thrown at me!  
M: Well on this particular occasion I referenced your   
M gestures to his crotch  
T: Why?  
M: Because it's a phrase that means calm down where I'm from  
T: oohhh. For a second .. with the argument and such ..  
M swallows  
M: Would you have accepted  
T: From where I'm sat, you were offering. See what happens when you don't communicate clearly  
M: You shouldn't assume every woman D sleeps with wants you, you perv’  
T: Sorry. Didn't translate  
M: aargghhh

Back to D and his missus  
D: Sated yet?  
W: You can rest for now.  
W gets out of bed. Bruises and bite marks cover her neck and shoulders. Her ridges are still dark. D can see her thighs are still wet. Her tail gently sways as her hips rock as she walks away from him. Her hair is a mess. He sits waiting for her next word.   
W: D.  
D: Yes?  
W: New bed sheets.  
D stands and does as he is told. She is a fierce woman when she is not in heat. At the moment she has extra stamina and mood swings. He takes the old sheets to the replicator and retrieves the new ones  
W: Warm  
D puts them back and changes the setting so they come out warm. As he makes the bed, she watches and judges him. She replicates a glass of something and carefully drinks as he finishes with the bed. She puts down the glass and gently lays herself across the warm sheets. Her ridges still flushed blue and black. Her bite mark’s still sore. He knows the routine. When she's in heat, he stays in his place.   
W: I will finish now and you may get dressed and visit your children  
D finds his way onto his knees.  
D: Will that be the Cardassian method or Bajoran method?  
W takes a moment to decide  
W: I shall save the Cardassian method for last.   
W sits up and looks down on him  
W: I want something to remember you by before you run back to your pet.  
D nods and awaits. W lays back down.   
W: You may begin.


	4. Awkward conversations

Back on the shuttle  
T: It's only been an hour??  
M: Sorry, shuttles don't go fast  
T: How did we end up so far away from Bajor?  
M: You tell me! Calling me a bad teacher  
T: You wanna start an argument?  
M: What happened to not making a move  
T: In trying to steer you away from getting me off.   
M: Have some self control  
T: Gotta take it where you can get it.  
M and T sit there in silence for a moment.  
M: Is falcatio illegal on cardassia?  
T: Is what what?!  
M: You heard me. Or did it not translate?  
T: Oh it translated alright. Where did that come from?  
M: D wont-  
T: Ahh, no no no. You can stop there  
M: Considering hes seen your tail, shown it off to me and you sleep with his mistress’s, I would say you're very touchy about hearing about his sex life  
T: The tail thing isn't the same, and as for the cheating part, I wait for them.  
M: So why doesn't he let me?  
T: I don't know. He doesn't like it I guess  
M: You know what's great about living with Cardassians? You start to hear when they lie.  
T: I’m impressed  
M: Thank you, now answer me  
T: Firstly, he doesn't let women near the base of his .. you know. Secondly, teeth.  
M: Teeth?  
T: You know those bumps on the bottom of it. If you scratch one of those with your teeth, it's worse than being stabbed. All guys learn that one the hard way.  
M: I didn't realise.  
There is a moment of silence  
M: Did you say he wont let WOMEN near the base …?  
T: Don't question that one.  
T sits back and puts his feet up.  
M: Do all cardassians have similar .. what do you call it again  
T: PrUt  
M: Thank you. Are they similar between guys?  
T: Mostly  
M: So you've seen it?  
T: You're getting very good at this. Yes. I've worked with the man most of his career, he's made me check it before now.   
T has sudden flashbacks of D asking if that looks infected.  
T: Turns our people don't share STI’s if you were wondering.  
M: Actually I was. But that's not what I asked. How different?  
T: What do you want me to say? Mines shorter. His curves up more than mine. What is there to say?  
M: So is it like a solid on the inside?  
T: Now i'm just confused. How do Bajorans … evert  
M: They get erect. It's like a squishy bean and then it grows. When he's done it’ll get small again.  
T: So it's on the outside?  
M: There's no hole at the bottom either  
T’s eyes are wide. He's speechless.  
T: Wait. If it's on the outside, Is it really sensitive?  
M: Just the end. That's why I don't understand why he doesn't like oral.  
T: Then how does it lubricate?  
M: It doesn't. She does  
T: Why not both?  
M: It shouldn't need to  
T: M?  
M: You've everted haven't you  
T: My scales are dark aren't they  
M nods. T sighs loudly  
…  
M: Can I see  
T: What?  
M: Can I see it. For comparison's sake  
T: Try again  
M catches the drift  
M: Remove your damned trousers and present yourself for my amusement!  
T stands and M drops the Cardassian face in excitement. T stands there refusing to make eye contact as she checks his junk out.   
M: You're right. It's not much different outside of the curve and length.  
T: Can I get dressed now?  
M: Can you?  
T: I will then.  
T pulls his trousers back up. And sits down.   
T: What do Bajoran .. What was that word earlier?  
M: Dick  
T: Thank you. What do they look like?  
M: In which state?

Meanwhile  
D and W have spent the day catching up. Walking around the massive garden. D is soaking up all he can in his short stay back home.   
D: I'm so glad the garden is still blooming.  
W: yes. It would be a shame to miss the conclusion of the trees fertilisation and reproduction process.  
D: Do I hear a euphemism.   
W: Closer to a warning.  
D: When do the kids come home?  
W: After my ridges are no longer swollen  
D: Your bite marks look nice at the moment  
W: Don't flatter me. You have a few hours with me until i drag you by your crest to the bed room and hold you hostage by your slit.  
D: Acknowledged.  
W: Tell me about work  
D: M has been a most excellent window into the world of the workers. Her pointers have increased efficiency.  
W: and T?  
D: I doubt she’d have him.  
W: I got wind of her ‘Cardassian face’. Any good  
D: She can’t lie yet but she commands the authority of my men.  
W: Keep going  
D: A very loyal pet. If she was going to hurt me, she missed her chance.  
W: How so?  
D: She had me chained to the bed  
W’s ridges flush on and off again.  
W: Explain?  
D: Bajoran men don't have ..  
W looks in puzzlement  
D: There's no ajan, no prUt and no .. access.   
He raises his eye ridges.  
W: What does this have to do with you?  
D: She was curious and knew I wouldn't let her near that area, so she played it off as some form of bondage.  
W: Wow, she is bad at lying.  
D: Exactly  
They walk a little further.  
W: And your Bajoran face?  
D: Knocked her off her feet  
W: I'm glad.


	5. The tension rises

The next day on Terok nor.  
T and M are playing games in the holosuite. The ferengi who owns it has a no questions asked policy. T bats a ball back to her. M returns it  
T: Sorry about yesterday. After the argument, it got awkward  
M: Do'nt worry about it. I started it anyway.  
T: But still.   
M: No really. As far as I'm concerned -  
The buzzer announces the winner  
M: - we both got our anatomical differences out of the way  
T: Just in case you were wondering, Cardassian women have it different to even you.  
M: How much different?  
T: For a start, the sensitive bit is not on the front.  
M: Then where is it?  
T: In line with his bumps.  
M: That makes sense  
T: Has he bitten you yet?  
M: No, but he asked me to bite him  
T: Yeah I've seen the bruise  
M: So it's normal?  
T: It’s encouraged. The aim is to add as much pressure as you can to the deepest point in the nerve collection  
M: Doesn't it hurt?  
T: what? No. It feels amazing.  
M: You're messing with me  
T: I'll bet you latinum that when he comes home, he's absolutely ravaged by bite marks.  
M: I'll put money on that.  
They shake hands. T serves the next ball  
M: So where are your balls?  
T: Our what??  
M: Your .. where is your seed stored?  
T: Where's yours?  
M: Women don't have seed!  
T: Calm down or we are going to argue  
M: You're right. You're right.  
T: What part on Bajoran men are you talking about?  
M: Between his legs is a sack. It produces the .. goo.  
T: Is that a little exposed  
M: We don't have great body temperature control  
T: I'm glad we don't have that. Ours is on the inside with everything else.  
M: So if I kick between your legs, it won't hurt.  
T looks M up and down.  
T: No. Why would you kick someone there?  
M shoots her foot directly between his legs. He barely moves. No shout. No pain. Just discomfort.  
T: Was that supposed to hurt?  
M: That would send any mammal to his knees  
T: Considering ours is up here -  
M tries again but this time aims her foot flat against his lower abdomen. T hits the floor like a brick. He makes a noise that should make her feel bad, but honestly just thought it was hilarious.  
T: Nice shot.  
M: D was right, our people do have things to learn about each other

Back on Cardassia.  
W has just woken up. She takes a moment to review herself. She makes her decision and rolls over. D is still asleep, just laid there. He leans her face close to his. Her warm breath makes him twitch. A sudden wave of pain and arousal gut punches him. She has her teeth firmly planted in his neck.  
D: One more time  
She presses down even harder. His back arches. She smiles like a psychopath. His hand grips her most sensitive area.   
W: Don't evert until my turn is over.  
D nods and pushes his fingers further in. She growls.  
W: Cardassian way. NOW.  
D rolls her fully on to her back and disappears under the covers.

It's evening on terok nor. T and M are sick of seeing each other. They're in his quarters for a change. They're exactly what one might expect. Dark. warm. Very masculine art works and books. No space for a woman. They're judging each other's culture via food.  
M: No  
M spits something out  
T: What a waste  
M: I don't know what you people consider meat, but that's not a meat where I'm from  
T: After that awful cake you fed me, I'd say you deserve it.  
M: I know people who would give a leg to eat that cake  
T: Don't tell me D eats this trash  
M: Don't tell me you're people consume this  
T’s ridges flush  
M: Not again  
T: It's not my fault you are so disagreeable  
M: Control your arousal.  
T: Fine  
T stands up and casually walks into his room. A few minutes later he returns wearing some form of clamp on each side of his neck  
M: Explain?  
T: They press that pressure point for me and it heightens my threshold  
M: Then why was it in your room  
T: They can also be used to do the opposite .. if I'm alone  
M: So i’ts a sex toy?  
T: Not right now its not its not  
M: How do you distinguish between turn on and turn off?  
T pauses  
…  
T: Do you have any .. erogenous zones?  
M Oh .. oh I don't think so?  
T: There is no place on your body that gets you excited when D grabs it?  
M: I suppose there are, yes  
T: Let's imagine he grabbed and didn't let go. No other stimulation. Or imagine that some who you didn't trust went for it.  
M: Ah, I understand now.  
T nods.  
M: You look kinda silly though  
T: Do you like the alternative?  
M: Prophets no.  
T nods again  
M: When does he get back?  
T: If your horny, I’m here  
M: Very funny. But seriously. When?  
T: He’s gonna need a few days to recover you know  
M: Still not what asked  
T: He’ll be back tonight. Not like he’ll be any use to you  
M: You really suck.  
T just laughs.


	6. Dukats return

His transport finally arrives. M waits with T and about 6 guards. D embraces M. upon inspection, he is very pale considering he just came from a desert planet. He looks like he's been mauled with the dents and bruises and gashes along this neck or at least what she can see.  
T: You owe me  
M: It's not that bad  
T: I beg to differ.  
D basically drags himself into their quarters.   
D: I have so much to catch up on  
T: You should rest  
M narrows her eyes at T. T grins behind D’s back  
D: If that's alright with you M?  
M: Of course.

At home, he takes off his uniform and falls into the sofa. T was right. She can see his very damaged skin. There's blood. Some of the bite marks are black. Even his crest has been injured. As he rolls over, she notices the very deep scratches and many more bite marks along his back  
M: Is your wife a klingon?  
D: More dangerous than that in heat, but I think I tamed her. How was T?  
M: We went driving, ate food and played racquetball.  
D: That's it?  
D looks right into her eyes  
M: What did you think we did?  
D doesn't answer. He smiles.   
D: Nothing. I trust you.   
He kisses her on the head and passes out.  
M wonders if guys have seasonal heat and how that will affect her.


End file.
